


FNAF: Diary of S.

by JRocky



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRocky/pseuds/JRocky
Summary: Events right before FNAF 3... From the inside. Or should i say from the innards?"The familiar taste of cake suddenly emerged from my memories; a bizarre flavor to bloody cherry splatted with scarlet red. Was that memory there before? Was it real? Was it mine?"It's short, but worthy (i think)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scott Cawthon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scott+Cawthon).



The sound of the clicking noise of the machinery was driving me insane. I could swear the dark silhouettes casted by the fading lights were stalking me, like an invisible mass floating and staring at me from the depths of an unknown abyss. The cold feel of the metal somehow resembled the firm grip of death, and the air in the building waved in strange ways, as if someone else was always there, breathing.  
I couldn’t stand it. I had to put an end to this.  
They ran away at first… but then they attacked me. What started as a rampage of furious hits in the name of sanity, became a brutal struggle for survival. They were alive, and they wanted to live; but so did i. They stood no chance once i realized they could not see the Room.  
Blind as they were, i dismantled them piece by piece. I perceived the smell of rotten flesh releasing from its everlasting confinement. I could hear on the distance the cry of pain of the children. The familiar taste of cake suddenly emerged from my memories; a bizarre flavor to bloody cherry splatted with scarlet red. Was that memory there before? Was it real? Was it mine?  
The next thing i knew was that i was inside a spring trap suit, hearing my innards cracking in fear. They fought to get out… or where they? Was that still me? I couldn’t tell. Last time i saw myself in the mirror, i didn’t recognize the gaze behind my eyes. Who am i?

  
*CRACK*

The spring locks released, and then i was gone. But not for long.  
I stayed buried, forgotten; always awake, always listening to myself… my other self. Always hearing them.  
How could i still be alive? My brain stopped functioning long ago. Maybe it was some kind of course, a retaliation for something i did, but what? What did i do to deserve this?  
“Don’t you just stand there, damned Puppet! Say something!” i shout for my insides as i watch the thin figure in front of me. He’s not saying anything. He’s not moving one inch.  
Before, the sound of machinery drove me insane; now it’s the silence.  
At last, someone breaks the dusty wooden box that contained me for so long.  
-Whoah, dude! This thing is creepy as hell… It’s perfect!- says a strange man with a hoarse voice.  
-Do you still doubt of its authenticity?- respondes an old man sanding behind him.  
-This is the best fake haunted robot i’ve ever seen!  
-Is not fake  
-Yeah yeah, whatever  
-I’m telling you it’s not  
-I will have to examine it to make sure, bro. But either way, we’ve got a deal. Can we take it to the office where there’s light?  
-No way! Wait here. I’ll bring a flashlight  
The old man leaves, and i stand in front of the weird man of the hoarse voice. It takes me a few seconds to realize that we are alone… face to face… he’s completely unaware of what lies a few inches from him. I want to do something… but what? Here it comes the flavor to bloody cherry and scarlet berry… scarlet red… splatting all the place. A party. We remember this scenario, don't we?  
_-Daddy, why can’t i go to play with her?_  
_-Because there’s some repairing needed, sweetheart. It’s not safe_  
“No! Stop lying to her!” i shout inside.  
_-Daddy, you let the other children go to see her. Why wouldn’t you let me go?_  
_-I don’t care what the other children do. You have strictly forbidden to get close, do you understand?_  
“Just tell her!”  
_-Daddy, just once let me go to play with her. She’s so pretty and shiny. Didn’t you make her just for me?_  
_-I…_  
_-Have you seen her make balloons? Oh daddy, let me go to her_  
_-Okey, That’s it! We’re leaving. Now_  
_-Noooo! Please! Daddy!_  
“Should have left… should have left… should have left…”  
_-Ok. But you must promise you won’t get close to her, understood?_  
_-Thank you, daddy_  
_-Not close to her. Repeat it_  
_-I won’t get close to her_  
_-Promise?_  
_-Promise_

  
*BAM!*

  
A quick shout. Scarlet splatted all over the place. It wasn’t an accident… it wasn’t an accident… it wasn’t an accident… it wasn’t an accident…  
-Whoa dude! I think it reacted to the flashlight!  
-It’s photoreceptors must be still activated. If i were you, i would keep him in a dark, dry and secured place. Preferentially silent  
-You are a weird old man. But now i can see this shit is legit. Sorry i doubted ya  
-Can we close the box now?  
The darkness comes back, but now i saw the light. I’m alive again. It’s almost nighttime. Party time. Let’s get some cake, my innards are killing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Check my Slenderman fanfic (also from the inside of the creature... sort of) at fanfiction.net. You can find me there as JRocky2099, but it's written in spanish... sorry for non spanish-speakers. But i might translate it someday


End file.
